1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle security systems, and more particularly to a system and method for programming an arming delay.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Typically, aftermarket security systems have different chirp patterns to indicate different modes of operation. For example, when a security system is armed, a siren emits one chirp; when the security system is disarmed, the siren emits two chirps; if the security system is armed and a zone, such as a door hood or trunk, is left open, or the zone becomes defective, the siren will emit three chirps; and if an a intrusion attempt had been made, the siren will emit four chirps when disarmed. The chirp patterns are an aid to the operator when determining if the system is fully or partially operational, and if the system has been tampered with.
A problem arises with vehicles having a delayed interior light and an aftermarket security system. In the case where the security system is installed in a vehicle having an interior light circuit that cascades off or remains on for a period of time after a last door is closed, determining whether a defect is present is not possible because the interior light is detected as a defect in the arming procedure. The interior light appears to the security system as a door that has been left opened. Thus, when the security system is armed, the security system emits a fault code, e.g., a chirp indicating a defect/door ajar, when there is no problem and the vehicle is secure.
The fault code can confuse a dealer/distributor because delay lighting is not a feature in every vehicle and the chirp patterns do not necessarily chirp properly with delay lighting. Further, depending on the elapsed time between closing a last door and arming the security system, the fault code will not be consistently indicated. That is, within a delay light active period, the security system will indicate a fault code, but will indicate a normal arming if the security system is armed after the delay light active period has lapsed after the door is closed.
Other manufacturers have elected to offer a feature that allows the installer to select the security system to indicate an armed condition regardless of a defective zone, actual or otherwise, to remove the objections of the consumer and dealer/distributor. The problem with this method is that the warning feature is defeated and the vehicle can be unwittingly left unprotected.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for programming an arming delay.